My Grandpa's Your Biggest Fan
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: All I wanted to do was ask out the girl of my dreams, now I'm stuck in my grandpa's favourite kids show! What's worse is the fact that my granpda is younger and flirting with kids my age and I'm stuck in a GIRL'S BODY! How can this get any worse...
1. Before the Thunderstorm

**A/N: So because I got 10 responses to my Avatar preview, I will now actually be writing up the series. This is my first proper Avatar story so I am so sorry if I have messed up the personalities! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Claim: Eli, his family and this plot idea belong to me.**

**Rhianna belongs to my friend.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue-Before the Thunderstorm**

Today was the day. Today was the day where I was going to take action. No more being a coward, no more beating around the bush.

It was time for me to act like a man!

My target? Ziva Barstow. Mission? To tell her how I feel- I mean ask her out! Hopeful outcome? To be going out by the end of the day. Problems? Rhianna AKA my best friend.

Ah Ziva, the most beautiful girl in school. With flowing black hair, pale green eyes and the kindest smile in the world. Who wouldn't love her? I knew we were destined to be together as soon as we ran into each other in the hallway and locked eyes. (Well actually she bumped my shoulder and she was looking at the clock, not me. But ignore the details!)

We had a free period right now, so it my job to find her before the hour was up! Pushing my messy brown hair out of my face, to look neater, and straightening my glasses so as to not look sloppy, I began to briskly walk the crowded hallways of high school.

It wasn't long before I found my wonderful Ziva, surrounded by all the 'popular' students. This was going to be hard; I wasn't at the top of 'popular' list, heck I wasn't even on it!

Luckily for me, Ziva excused herself from her 'friends' (isn't she cute, she had manners!) and walked to the nearby salad bar (and she's healthy!)

Making my move, I walked over to her and put on my best smile.

"Hello there Ziva," I greeted, which made her jump. I must have caught her off guard. This gave me a chance to see what she was dressed in-a long white blouse with a black cardigan and skirt. I could just hug her right there!

"Oh, hello there….Elly?" She responded in her sweet voice, sounding confused. She must be so in awe of my presence that she forgot my name!

"It's Eli, pronounced E-Lie, but I understand it's a hard name to remember. Anyway, Ziva I would like to ask you something," I corrected before blushing, did I just sound like a nerd?

"Sure, ask away Elly," she said, making me chuckle. It's cute how she can't remember my name.

"Since our first meeting two months ago, I knew from the start that I was madly in love with you! You must have felt the same way, the connection we shared on that day! Ziva…will you be my girlfriend?" I shouted before looking down on my feet. This was so nerve wrecking yet exciting!

I heard her gasp before she began talking. But what she said was not what I was expecting.

"I'm sorry Elly, but _you're more like a gay little brother to me…."_

I stood stock still for a few minutes, which obviously worried Ziva. But I wasn't bothered by that. She rejected me because she thought I was more like a 'little gay brother?' I understand the little brother bit, because she's older than me, but gay? Don't tell me she heard the rumours…

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Elly, lots of boys are gays! You should be proud of your sexuality!"

"…I'm not gay."

"What?"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

Before she could say anything else, I ran. I couldn't believe she actually believed the rumours about my sexuality. I know I'm straight…who would start those rumours?

Before I could go any further, a hand shot out and grabbed me by the shoulder. Turning around, my blue eyes met amber eyes.

"Rhianna…." I mumbled before hugging her. "She rejected me because she thought I was gay! I'm too good looking to be gay!" I wailed, while she awkwardly patted my back. Was it me or were her cheeks flushing?

"Don't worry Eli; you can do better than her!" She encouraged, pushing her blonde hair out of the way.

"But I'm not gay!" I yelled, why wasn't she getting the point?

She snorted, "Yeah, sure you're not."

"I'm serious! I'm straight!"

"Yeah, as straight as an orange."

"…I hate you so much."

"Love you too! Now let's go to class, I'm sure you'll see some good looking guys in there!"

"RHIANNA!"

* * *

When I arrived home, I was welcomed by the most awful sight.

My eye twitched as my mother cooed over my younger, bratty, sister. It was like my parents worshipped the ground she walked on. Of course I saw her for what she really was: an evil demon!

"I bet she was spawned from hell," I muttered, ignoring the glare my mother sent me. It's just my luck that I was stuck with a little sister that made everyone think she was sweet and harmless.

My sister's name is Lauren and she's only nine years old. With long flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes, it was no wonder everyone loved her. I was NOT jealous, I just think it's ridiculous that everyone would fawn over her instead of letting her do things herself, like they did with me.

My father, Daniel, entered the room and smiled shyly. He was not the man of the house; it was my mother, Amanda that was the one who wore the 'pants.' As soon as my mother caught site of dad, she stood and turned to look at me with a stern stare.

Here we go….

"Now, while we are gone you are to be on your best behaviour. No friends over, no going out late and absolutely no parties!"

Wasn't she kind? Depriving me of my teenage urges and restricting me.

I pouted at her. "But mum!"

"No. Oh, also, your grandpa is coming here to babysit you, so be nice!"

I scowled before turning around and stomping to my room. As well as not having fun, my grandpa was coming over. It wasn't like I hated him; my grandpa was the only one who understood me. But it was embarrassing to be with him, because he was a major fan of a kids show.

Grandpas weren't supposed to watch kid's shows! That's what the black and white shows were for!

Once I was safely in my room, I groaned and buried my face into my pillow.

"God I hate my life!"

It was bad enough that the girl I was in love with rejected me! I could still hear her words echoing in my head.

"_You're more like a gay little brother to me…."_

I'm not gay dammit!

* * *

It was a few hours later that my grandpa arrived, and my parents and sister were gone before i could blink. My grandfather's hair was a slick grey colour and he had pale blue eyes. For someone so old, he made sure to exercise daily.

He smiled at me, showing more wrinkles on his face, before placing his hand on my shoulder. "Eli, it's good to see you. I see that you still have those spots."

Thanks Grandpa, all teenage boys want to be told that.

I smiled back at him. "It's good to see you too grandpa, you seem to have more wrinkles then last time."

Ha…! Take that grandpa!

In return he chuckled before suddenly gasping and dashing to the living room. Wow, he was sure fast.

"What's wrong grandpa?" I asked him in concern; I didn't want him to have a heart attack or something while I was the only one in the house with him.

"Avatar is on!"

Oh dear lord, I should have known.

While he was surfing through the channel, trying to find the right TV channel for the program, I took a seat next to him and rolled my eyes. "Grandpa, aren't you a little too…old to be watching this kids show?"

He scowled back at me. "You can never be too young to watch Avatar. It's a good show, you should watch it."

"I did…when I was a kid and had no life. Now I'm a teenager, still have no life, but at least I've found better things to do."

He shook his head before turning his attention to the TV. As soon as the opening for the show came on, I stood up and went back to my room. At least there I can go on my Laptop.

* * *

I was chatting to Rhianna online, having nothing else to do. While I waited for her to respond to my message, I quickly took a drink from my coke. Ah coke, a drink certain to rot my teeth.

**Senga says-**Cheer up Eli, there's plenty of people out there.

**StopCallingMeRomano says-** Why do I get the feeling you are mostly hinting towards guys.

**Senga says-**Because I am ;)

**StopCallingMeRomano says-**Have you got some gay fetish?

**Senga says-**No, I haven't. It's just, well, it's like I have a built in gay detector and it keeps ringing when you are nearby….

**StopCallingMeRomano says-**…Haha, funny…not. You've got it easy being a girl, its hard being a guy.

**Senga says-**Not true! It's very hard being a girl; we go through a lot more then you men!

**StopCallingMeRomano says-**Please, it would be easy being a girl; if I was one I could have a much easier life. It's just so easy.

**Senga says-**Pfft, you wouldn't last as a girl.

**StopCallingMeRomano says-**I could…if it was possible to turn into a girl, I would prove it, but it's not.

**Senga says- **LOL

**StopCallingMeRomano says-** What?

**Senga says-**Just imagined you as a girl…Oh God XD

I shook my head at her reply before suddenly hearing a loud noise outside. I trudged over to my window and looked out, only to see that it was raining. The noise was from the thunderstorm.

Well, there went a good day. I got rejected by the love of my life, called gay, parents left me with my Avatar-obsessed grandpa and my best friend was imagining me as a girl.

Although I probably would make a good looking girl…what the heck am I thinking?

I glanced down at the coke bottle in my hand. "Does it cause weird thoughts as well?"

Of course my thoughts were ruined when my grandfather burst into the room, a panicked look on his face. It looked as if he'd seen someone die.

"Grandpa, what's wrong?" I asked him in concern.

"Eli, the most horrific thing has happened! Look, it's even affected your computer!" I shot him a confused look before looking over to my computer. While I had been distracted, it seems that the power had gone out. Wow, I didn't notice that.

I had a feeling what my grandfather was upset about.

He dragged me downstairs, making me wonder how he could see in the dark. We eventually reached the living room, where the TV had turned off.

"It's terrible," he mumbled, "no Avatar! And it was getting to the good bit too!"

"Seriously grandpa, it's a fricken kid's show!" I bellowed, more interested in getting the power on then talking about Avatar.

Before anything else could be said, the TV suddenly turned on. We watched transfixed as the TV began to blink in and out. For some reason, I felt as if something was _tugging_ me towards the TV. Of course that was proven when I felt something wrap around me and pull me towards the TV. I also noticed that the same thing was happening to my grandpa.

I began to freak out as I got closer to the television. Was I going to crash into it? What if I get electrocuted?

What if I die?

"I'm too young to die!" I wailed, trying to clutch onto a nearby furniture piece, but fate had to be a bitch and make it impossible.

I closed my eyes, waiting for my doom. My grandpa on the other hand, didn't seem bothered by what was going on.

Crazy old man.

The doom never came, which made me open my eyes in confusion. But I wish I hadn't, because both grandpa and me were following down a hole.

"WHAT THE HECK? WHEN DID THIS HOLE GET HERE?"

That was the last thing I said before suddenly blacking out.

* * *

"Do you think they're dead?"

"No, they're not. They're still breathing."

"I thought all the Air Nomads were wiped out by the Fire Nation? So how did these two get up here?"

"They don't look like they're Air Nomads…"

Ow, my head, it hurts! And where are those voices coming from? Am I dead?

I slowly cracked my eyes open, making the voices gasp. After my vision returned to me, I noticed I was on some kind of mountain. Like the places those Monks would live.

The place looked as if it had been deserted for years. What creeped me out the most was the random pieces of red clothing and all the skeleton bones.

Was I at a cult place?

"Oh good, you're awake!" A female's voice called out, breaking me out my thoughts.

I slowly turned around to regard the three new strangers. The girl who had spoken had dark skin, dressed in some kind of blue old clothes and had dark brown hair tied up. She had striking blue eyes.

Next to her stood a taller boy with the same coloured skin, eyes and hair. His hair was tied up in a ponytail, with both sides of his head shaved. He also wore old blue clothes and had…a boomerang. What kind of guy carries around a boomerang?

Finally, stood on the other side of the girl, was a young boy. He had no hair and big grey eyes. Dressed in red and yellow old clothes, he was no different from the other two. He had blue arrows on his head and arms.

Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the weirdest bunch in history.

"Um…who are you?" I asked them, but recoiled. Why did my voice sound…higher?

The girl smiled gently. "My name is Katara, this is my older brother Sokka and this is Aang." She pointed to the other two respectively. "So, what's your name?"

"My name is Eli." I was still a little weary of these people; in fact I swore I've heard their names before.

"Nice to meet you Elly," Aang cheerfully said. My eye twitched.

"It's Eli, pronounced E-Lie."

I wheezed a little, probably from not having enough to drink, which the girl, Katara, seemed to have noticed. She reached towards this bottle tied around her and opened it. But what shocked me the most was when the water _came out on its own_.

The others seemed to have noticed my shocked expression.

"What's wrong Eli?"

"T-the water…it came out on its own!"

"Yeah, that's because Katara is a Water Bender."

"A…what?"

They looked at me in shock, as if said the most unbelievable thing.

"You…You don't know what a Water Bender is?" Sokka asked, shaking his head.

"No…should I?"

Katara blinked before setting her eyes on the floating water. "Here, have some to drink. You may be out of it."

As soon as the water was near my face, I froze before my hands shot to my face. Why was my hair longer? Why did my face look more girlie? I looked down and sucked in a breath.

Why do I have boobs?

"WHAT THE HECK? WHY THE HELL AM I GIRL?"

* * *

**I hope this was a good prologue.**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**


	2. This Has To Be A Dream

**A/N: **11 responses for the first chapter, thank you so much guys.

**Thanks to:**

**SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**nightshadow23**

**Tallygirl02**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**rockitty99**

**TheEbilBunny**

**Escape to Ouran**

**Jesterzlovakia**

**xXRedPokerGirlxX**

**akire45**

**Disclaimer: **Avatar: The Legend of Aang does not belong to me.

**Claim: **Eli and his grandfather belong to me as well as this plot idea.

Rhianna and Cassandra belong to my awesome friends!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One-This Has To Be A Dream**

I'm a girl…..

I'm….a girl

_I'm a girl!_

This has got to be the worst dream ever. Surrounded by three freaks and being turned into a girl, there's just no way that this is possible.

I'm probably knocked out on my desk, it usually happens a lot.

"This is not possible. This is not possible. I'm having a dream, no, nightmare! That makes perfect sense! Grandpa will come and wake me soon, after he's done watching his stupid show."

I kept repeating that to myself, but sadly it was not helping.

The girl, Katara, walked over to me before carefully getting on her knees in front of me. She placed her hands on either side of my shoulders and kept her eyes on mine.

"Eli, calm down. Now please, tell us what the problem is," she said in a firm voice-one that reminded me of my mother actually.

"The problem? The problem is that I'm a girl!" I exclaimed, getting weird looks from the three.

Sokka shook his head, before smiling. "You must realize how great men are, if you really want to be one. But even though you aren't a boy, I'm sure I could give you the time of day to show you how one works."

He then _winked_ at me. Winked. Is he trying to _flirt _with me, because even if I was a girl that would still be nasty.

"Go screw yourself," I told him, getting a disapproving look from Katara, a confused look from Aang and an insulted look from Sokka.

Ha, he deserved it.

"Why would you be upset that you are a girl?" Aang asked, when he noticed that Katara was busy yelling at Sokka.

"Because I'm a boy!"

Silence, that was what I was responded with. Of course they wouldn't believe me, I have boobs! Even I wouldn't believe myself!

Before anything else could be said, a groan from beside me grabbed our attentions. I turned around to see a boy, probably a few years older then me, clutching his head.

He had auburn short hair with pale blue eyes. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and trousers.

Odd, he reminded me of someone but I couldn't place who it was.

"Where am I?" the boy wondered out loud before he turned his gaze on me and froze, "who are you?"

"I'm Eli," I replied, still trying to figure out who the guy was. I saw his eyes widen before he grabbed me in shock.

"Eli? Why are you a girl?"

It then clicked who this boy was and to be honest, I was tempted to faint there and then.

Because this man was my grandfather, but younger.

We stared at each other in silence, both trying to register the situation in our heads.

"Do you two know each other?" Katara asked, breaking our eye contact.

My grandfather took one look at her before his mouth fell open. His eyes also strayed over to Sokka and Aang, looking ready to burst.

The three gave us weird looks before a white blur suddenly shot out of nowhere and landed on Aang's shoulder.

I had no idea what that thing was. It looked to be a cross between a bat and lemur.

"Oh, hello Momo~!" Aang greeted the creature, petting it's head.

Momo….who calls a bat-lemur thing 'Momo?'

Katara sighed before stretching. "We best get Appa ready for the ride down from here," she then turned to us, "we'd be happy to give you a lift, though I still don't know how you got here in the first place."

Before we could reply, the three strangers walked off telling us they'll come back for us in a few minutes. As soon as they were gone I was jumped by grandfather.

"Eli! Why are you a girl?" He demanded, shaking me.

"How should I know? I just woke up like this! Better question is, why are you younger?"

My Grandpa gave me a confused look before actually looking down at himself. Luckily, the water left from Katara was still here, but was now on the floor. He was silent for a moment, looking at himself through the water before suddenly squealing.

"Yay! I'm young again! Goodbye wrinkles, hello abs!"

…I can't believe I'm related to this man.

After a few moments he stopped squealing over himself and turned to me with an excited gleam. "I know where we are!"

"You do?"

"We are in the Avatar world! Those three people form before re from the show, the min characters in fact! Judging by where we are, we are currently in episode three….poor Aang, losing his friends…."

I held up my hand, stopping him mid-rant. "…What?"

"Well as I said-"

"I know what you said, but I just can't believe it! This is probably a dream."

"If this is a dream, why are you a girl?"

"AGH!"

* * *

**Elsewhere-No-one's P.O.V**

Opening her amber eyes, Rhianna looked around herself in confusion. Instead of being in her room, she was in a deserted area surrounded by grass, tress and the wide open sky.

She shivered, dressed in only a short sleeved top and sweatpants. What was going on, she asked herself.

'Man, there's got to be a way to get warm.'

Just as that thought entered her mind, she suddenly felt both her arms heating up. She was about to sigh in relief when the heat got to hot, almost unbearable.

She looked down at her arms, only to see they were on fire.

"OMG, I'M ON FIRE!" She yelled, flapping her arms around. Yet the fire refused to leave her. It was so hot and painful, Rhianna came to the conclusion that she was going to die.

"I don't even know how I set myself on fire!"

Thinking all hope was lost, she was mistaken when a large ton of water fell over her, extinguishing the flames. Now dripping wet and feeling cold again, she turned to her saviour with a bright smile.

"Thanks so much!"

Her saviour was a girl with long dark hair and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in tribe-like-clothes with the colour mainly consisting of blue.

What shocked Rhianna the most was the fact that the water that was used on her, suddenly came off, floated over to the stranger and into a jar tied to her belt.

"Wow…."

The stranger bowed in greeting. "Hello, my name is Cassandra and I am from the northern Water Tribe. Though this is my first time in the Earth Kingdom, stranger, would you be so kind as to show me to the nearest village?"

Rhianna looked at her in confusion. What the heck was this person talking about?

Cassandra noticed that she was getting any response from the girl, sp she used a different tactic.

"Where's the Fire Bender?"

"The what?"

"The guy who set your arms on fire."

"OH MY GOD, WHERE!"

"….."

"What?"

* * *

Sorry that it's short but right now I'm tired.

R&R

-Tailsdoll123

**NOTE: IF YOU ARE A FAN OF SOUL EATER, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY SOUL EATER PREVIEW FIC.**


End file.
